Un corazón ciego y un tulipán en las manos
by katty-chan95
Summary: El amor duele, más aún cuando uno ama al otro más de lo que se ama a uno mismo. Este cuento lo escribí y ganó el tercer puesto en Creación Literaria. El amor de una ciega es tan puro como el de cualquier otro.


**Un corazón ciego y un tulipán en las manos**

Su dolor es mío. Cada lágrima que derrama es como si fuese mía, siento como si resbalara por mis mejillas… pero no es así. Puedo sentir ese dolor punzante en su corazón, la sensación de vacío, de soledad. El dolor continuo, parece infinito, parece que nunca acabara. Lo veo, sí lo veo, pero él ahora no me ve. Llora y se aferra contra su cuerpo pues no la quiere dejar ir. Puedo observar claramente como le susurra algo al oído, unas palabras que ella, tan solo ella, entenderá, ¡si tan solo pudiera escuchar! Levemente sus brazos la van soltando, pero… ¿por qué? Él no quiere dejarla, estoy segura, él desea quedarse a su lado, mirándola, abrazándola, susurrándole. Ahora entiendo, el dolor, el dolor es que no soporta. Sí, eso es, yo también lo puedo sentir.

Recuerdo que andábamos caminando, por aquel sendero, nuestro sendero, como todas las tardes. Él sostenía mi mano, y me llevaba hacia donde él quería, ambos con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Recostados en el césped, con nuestras miradas dirigidas al cielo, con aquella suave brisa de primavera, dos enamorados, bajo un millón de estrellas. Sentí ese calor de sus manos nuevamente cuando acariciaron mi rostro. Le sonreí.

El dolor se hace insoportable, cada segundo que pasa es una eternidad para mí, no quisiera poder mirarlos… incluso con los ojos cerrados puedo verlos, a ambos. La mujer tan tranquila, con la tez clara, sus ojos cerrados, y sus mejillas empapadas con lágrimas de él. El cuerpo de la mujer yacía ahí, como si estuviese dormida. Una flor, un tulipán, en la palma de su mano le daba un aura angelical. La brisa de primavera alborotaba su hermosa melena castaña, sin embargo había una expresión en su rostro que demostraba que la mujer no era feliz. Sus labios, torcidos levemente, mostraban claramente su alma. El vacio de su corazón, que a pesar de no latir, lo podía sentir, también como propio… estoy segura de que no es mío, pero lo puedo sentir.

Comenzamos siendo grandes amigos, desde pequeños compartimos los mismos gustos. Recuerdo que él era tímido, y que su padre era arqueólogo. Un día vinieron de visita a mi hogar. Recuerdo, también, el momento en el que nos presentaron. – Vayan a jugar. – fueron mis órdenes. Así cumplí. Le mostré los jardines, las flores que yo planté, mis tulipanes. Le regalé uno porque él era el único amigo que tenía, con el cual podía compartir aquello tan especial. Recuerdo que nadie se me acercaba por ser diferente. Sin embargo era sorprendente la forma en la que él me trataba, me trataba como a una niña normal. Le pedí que describiera la flor que le regale, era como siempre lo imagine.

El cuerpo aún yacía ahí, tan tranquilo, aparentemente dormido. El tulipán aún estaba en la palma de su mano, la brisa era la misma, pero las estrellas no, tampoco la noche, tampoco él. Sobre su pecho aún podía escucharse el grito de su alma que deseaba ser libre y decirle una vez más que lo amaba, que lo adoraba, que se fuese con ella. Pero él, él quien se había alejado, no la escuchaba. Sumida en ese sueño eterno, pidiendo ser escuchada, rogaba ser libre, para decirle tan solo una vez, tan solo una vez más, que lo amaba.

No, no era una pesadilla. Mi padre había fallecido. Me había quedado sola. Lloraba la muerte de mi padre mientras sentía como sus manos subían por mi hombro dándome aquel soporte que necesitaba. Busqué su pecho para secar mis lágrimas, y ocultar mis ojos. – Siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote, te lo prometo. – fue lo que me dijo mientras abría su paraguas para que no me mojase. Cumplió su promesa muy bien, nunca se apartó de mí, siempre cuidó de mí, excepto ahora.

Él seguía ahí, de espaldas, mientras yo recordaba. ¿Será este un sueño? ¿Por qué esto se siente tan real? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y él? Suavemente puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo se estremeció y volteó bruscamente. Su mirada se encontraba en mi dirección, aún así no me vio. No quise volver a tocarlo. Tan solo busqué su mirada, y comencé a analizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Su tez es tan pálida, y aparentemente suave. Jamás había visto unos ojos… unos ojos que me mostraban tristeza, una tristeza que duele con tan solo mirar. Sus ojos ya no estaban más en mi dirección, sino en la de ella. La volvió a mirar, melancólicamente. Quiso dirigirse hacia ella, y eso hizo. Torpemente comenzó a dar débiles pasos, sus piernas le temblaban. No pudo más y cayó al césped. Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas. – Te prometí siempre estar a tu lado, y ahora tú te vas… - fue lo que escuché, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, y lloraba gritando y lamentándose.

¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó. La verdad era que ni yo misma sabía hacia donde me dirigía, solo quería recordar un poco la soledad de mi niñez. A veces pensaba que él solo estaba a mi lado por obligación, atado a esa promesa que me hizo y que juro ante la tumba de mi padre. Por eso huí. Corrí por las calles, tropezando hasta llegar a aquella parte de áreas verdes, era el sendero. Sabía que si continuaba me perdería, aún así no me importo. Poco a poco el frío comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Decidí detenerme. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Alejarme de mis seres queridos, solo huyendo de la verdad… él me amaba, me lo dijo, pero yo no lo quería aceptar. No quería que este con alguien como yo, una invidente. Pero eso no era lo que importaba en aquel instante, pues me encontraba sola, sin saber cuál era el camino de regreso a mi hogar, donde estaba él. Comencé a sollozar, y a desesperarme. Gritaba en el intento de que él o alguien me encontrasen. Tenía frío. No escuchaba nada más que el canto de la naturaleza y de la noche. Intente calmar mis nervios, pero aún así el miedo se apoderó de mí.

Algo me sacó de mis recuerdos, mi corazón dejo de latir. Él había sacado un collar, que tenía un hermoso corazón de plata colgando, y que se podía abrir. Vi como lo tomo fuertemente con ambas manos y besó la foto de la chica. Suavemente lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Se despidió de ella dándole un dulce beso, e intento ponerse en pie, aún con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Se marchó. Así es, se marchó, la dejó sola, recostada sobre el césped.

Recordé que las horas pasaban, y yo contaba los minutos mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, y sujetaba en mi mano la flor que traje conmigo, mi tulipán. Puse la otra mano sobre el césped, y realice que este estaba húmedo. Poco a poco el sueño fue invadiéndome, y me recosté. A pesar de tener mucho sueño, no podía ni quería dormir. Tenía miedo de que mientras durmiera alguien llegara y no me encontrase. Sin embargo, luego de esperar tanto, quede encerrada en un profundo sueño.

Y ahora estoy aquí, aguardando a que alguien me despierte, y que se lleve finalmente, el cadáver de esta mujer.


End file.
